Rex209
Rex 209 is a suit seen in the ending for Test Subject Green, which made it more well known appearance in the second half of the fourth boss battle in Nitrome Must Die where it reveals its real attack. Test Subject Series The suit was made by Doctor Nastidous, and is mentioned in the description for levels 28, 29, and 30. It is known to have been in development for a long time, as Doctor Nastidous is excited about testing it on Blue once he completes test 30. The Rex209 seems to use parts from the Proto-Suit, as it has several similarities with it. The Rex209 consists of two legs, a gun, and the cockpit, along with a metal piece on the right side of the suit. The two legs are what moves the suit; it is not known if the suit is capable of jumping, as it seems to be bigger than Blue's previous suit. From the look of the gun, it seems that it will again fire Blue Enzyme Bullets, and also shooting faster than the normal suit. The cockpit - along with the glass shell - seems to be smaller than Blue's previous suit. The metal on the right side of the suit may have functions the similar to the power pack on the Proto-Suit, the Auto-Pilot swtich and cooling pack. From the ending of Test Subject Green, Rex209 moves slower than the Proto-Suit, possibly meaning it is heavier than the Proto-Suit. From the Doctor's laughter, it possibly is a weapon of some sort which the Doctor will use in a possible sequel to Test Subject Green. Nitrome Must Die The Rex209 makes its more well known appearance in Nitrome Must Die, appearing in the second half of the fourth boss battle. When Blue's health reaches half, he will be pulled off screen, and brought back on in the Rex209. He will fire rapidly, causing the player to have to get in his line of fire if they wish to damage him. The only time the player can damage him without being shot at is when he is being switched out. This is his only attack. Gallery Mechanical Suit.png|Blue in the normal Proto Suit. Stuff.png|Blue in the Rex209. File:NMD Rex209.jpg|Blue in the Rex 209 in the game Nitrome Must Die. Empty Rex suit.png|An empty Rex209 suit testsubjectherodevelopm.png|The concept art of the Proto-Suits. Notice how the one on the middle-right bears a resemblance to the Rex209. rex209.png|Notice how this particular design of the Proto-Suit bears a resemblance to a dark thing. Trivia * Rex209 may had been made from Proto-Suit parts, seeing as it has many similarities in design with the Proto-Suit * Rex209 was inspired by concept art of Blue's Proto-Suit. * Rex209 may be a reference to Captain Rex from the Star Wars the Clone Wars Movie and TV series, which both debuted in 2010. Also, Rex has blue markings on his armor and wields twin pistols which fire blue blaster bolts. He also has an antenna sticking out of his helmet. * There is controversy over what Rex's official name is, as some say to have seen Rex's name as Rex210 instead of Rex209. * By the look of the green colours on Rex209, it may have Green's Strength. * Rex 209 is designed by Doctor Nastidous, and made from metal. (Maybe stronger then the proto suit.) * In the game Super Scribblenauts , if a person types in the word Mech, a robot machine that highly resembles Rex209 will appear. * One of the proto-suits for the Rex 209 resemble a Dark thing from the Twin Shot Series. Category:Test Subject Blue